225: The Lilo Adventures of Diva Starz(Mall Mania)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang meet up with Layla's cousin and her friends for a fashion show at the mall. Along the way they run into some obstacles of their own.
1. Meet em at the mall

Layla, Magenta, Lilo, Sunny, Cho, Watermelody, Syd, Mesprit, Rarity in human form, Z, and Connie were at the mall for a pet fashion show. Layla's cousin, "Summer" and her friends are joining them for the entire day, "What are your friend's names again?" Syd asked.

"They're named, "Alexa Boutroux", "Nikki Muffoletto", and "Tia Chandler"," Layla said to them.

Suddenly, 4 girls came and waved at Layla. "Summer!" she shouted.

"Layla!" Summer shouted as she hugged her cousin.

"How did you guys meet?" Watermelody asked.

It was 2 years ago." Nikki explained, "We were only 12 at that time, I was skateboarding, Summer was listening to music, Tia was playing a video game on her phone, and Alexa was looking at some new clothes when we bumped into each other. We picked up each other's stuff and got smoothies here."

"So you guys are 14," Sunny said,

"We told each other about our musical talents and decided to form a band called, "Diva Starz," Alexa said in her french accent, "I play guitar and sing lead, Nikki is on bass, Tia is on drums, and Summer is on keyboard."

"Yup, we've seen you guys around Juan Garrindo Academy," Alexa said.

"I heard there's a new girl in school." Summer said.

"I hope we meet her later," Sunny said.

That hat of yours is beaut-a-delic." Alexa said to Watermelody.

"Thanks," Watermelody replied.

"You guys like the Australian pop star, Samantha?" Tia asked.

"Duh," Sunny answered, "She's an amazing singer."

"Are you ready for the big fashion show tonight?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah," Tia said, "It's going to bee Funk-O-Matic." she said.

"So what is the fashion show like?" Mesprit asked.

"Well, the mall's pet store is going to have a show and we're going to display outfits." Summer explained.

"So how is she your cousin Layla?" Cho asked.

"Our moms are sisters," Layla answered.

"Makes sense to me," Cho replied.

"We're going to have to shop for our supplies," Nikki said.

"Here's the list of our stuff." Summer explained.

Summer -Butterfly necklace, flower barrettes, teddy bear, and straw hat.

Nicole, "Nikki" Muffoleto- Soccer ball necklace, skateboard, rollerskate purse, baseball cap.

Tia Chandler- Music note barrettes, CD player, boom box, headphones.

Alexa Boutroux"- Shoes, dress, perfume, and hair dryer.

They decided to get started right away.

 **Note: These Fanfic will be based off the webisodes I recalled as a kid.**


	2. Diva Galleria Shopping Spree!

At the fashion shop, "Catwalk Castle" Syd, Alexa, Rarity, and Sunny were looking around for the stuff Alexa needs for the show. She found a perfume display with a perfume that said, "Dimented" there Syd and Rarity recognized the clown on the perfume and they decided to go for, "Fragrant Lime Aroma" instead cause it's cheaper and has better scent.

Little did they know is that Dimentio was spying on them while he's invisible as usual. There he got an idea.

Then they saw a dress and a pair of shoes by Mad Style and decided to use them for the pet fashion show. Now they needed is a hairdryer. Sunny had an idea. She went to the toy store next to it and bought a toy hair dryer for $3. She figured by using a toy dryer it would be good for commercials and to help the environment.

At Superbowl Shack Nikki, Cho, Z Lilo were walking around finding some sports accessories. Little did they know is that Stitch was there in a trench coat and fedora, so no one will think he's an alien. He saw a skateboard and decided to take a ride on it. Then he accidentally ran into the accessory section where Cho and Lilo found Stitch and were pleased that he found the accessories. They got the soccer ball necklace, the baseball cap, and the roller-skate purse.

Then Nikki found him with the skateboard and said, "Thank you blue koala."

"Koala?" Stitch asked.

Eco-Garden Vintage clothes shop Layla, Mesprit, and Summer was looking at shelves for the things Summer needs. Mesprit looked around and found a straw hat and butterfly necklace. She placed them on and headed towards Layla. Layla giggled and decided to buy them for her. Summer found the teddy bear and the flower barrettes and bought them too.

At Hopping Beats music store, Connie, Z, Magenta was helping out Tia find the perfect accessories. Z needed to find which boombox is perfect for Tia. Then she saw a blue one and Tia loved it. Then Connie found headphones and music note barrettes. There they bought them. Tia brought her own CD player for the fashion show.

They met by Hopping Beats and they said that they got all their shopping done.

Now all they need to do is go to backstage for the fashion show.


	3. Fashion Emergency

The fashion designer, "Millicent Boutroux" who was also Alexa's mother was horrified. They looked around and saw that the fashion patterns looked horrible, "Oh my lord!" shouted Rarity, "What happened to the clothes?"

"Some weird clown barged in here and changed the clothes to jester patterns," Millicent explained.

"It will be all right Mom," Alexa said as he comforted her mother.

"This has Dimentio written all over it." Z whispered.

"Apparently he wants to ruin the fashion show," Lilo whispered.

"Rar-" Syd said, "Care to join me?"

"Indeed Sydney" Rarity answered as she grabbed a roll of fabric.

"Why did we change Rarity to a human?" Sunny asked.

"Because of the fashion show," Magenta whispered, "She was dying to see it, but we didn't want anyone to know she's human. So we changed her into one."

Alexa decided to help Syd and Rarity on the fashion. There she gave some feathers and placed them on a blue dress.

"Do you need any pink fabric?" Alexa asked.

"Of course Alexa." Rarity answered.

"I hope they make one outfit spooky," Magenta said.

"And mine Tomboyish," Cho replied.

Then Millicent realized something. She looked at her list and saw that she has only 3 models,"We're having a model shortage and I'm wondering if you can model for the fashion show?" Millicent asked, "I'll pay you each 50 dollars.

"We're in," Lilo answered.

"We might wanna have to make one tropical for Lilo." Rarity suggested.

Later they finished up all the outfits for the models. Everyone was amazed by their fashion skills.

There they decided to try on the outfits. They each put on their outfits and were pleased by the appearances.

"Rock on girls." Stitch said.

Nikki, Tia, Summer, and Alexa felt suspicious of Stitch, "Don't mind Stitch," Lilo said.


	4. Cats, Dogs, and Bunnies

At the pet store, "Fluffy Cage" they were looking around and seeing the cute pets, "These are some weird looking pets." Nikki shouted.

One cat was pink, another was a dog with a star patch on it, another, and a bunny was blue as the sky. Sunny, Syd, Layla, and thought they were adorable. Alexa picked up the pink cat, "You're so cute and Fluffy."

"Me so cute and fluffy too," Stitch shouted.

Lilo sussed him and the Diva Starz didn't suspect anything, "Whoever said that gave me the idea of calling this cat, "Fluffy"" Alexa said.

The girls thought it was a really good name for the cat.

Syd, Sunny, Rarity and Alexa decided to give Fluffy a makeover with a bow on her tail, a tiara, and a heart ring. Fluffy started to pose and do cat tricks and they liked it.

Tia saw a white and brown dog and thought it was groove-a-licious, "What the hipster the dog is," Magenta commented.

"Hipster" Tia said, "I'll call it Hipster."

"Perfect," Connie replied.

Stitch started to play Hip Hop music on the radio. He started to dance to it, "Funk-o-Matic" Tia shouted.

"Stitch get down here!" Lilo shouted as Stitch landed into her arms.

"That's a weird looking koala," Tia said.

"Who ya calling koala?" Stitch asked as Connie and Lilo covered its mouth.

Nikki saw the dog with a star patch on it. "I think I'll call you, "Budster", "Buddy" for short," Nikki said the dog.

Then Sunny started to pet the blue bunny and gave it a carrot. She decided to give it to Summer, "I'll name her after Sunny" Summer said, "Because of Sunny's cheerful personality."

"You know," Alexa said to Sunny, "We went to the Phineas and Ferb concert in NYC with our concert, which is also your debut."

"And those special effects look convincing," Nikki recalled.

Cho and Sunny recalled that they actually defeated Darkrai with their music power and their song, "Music in My Heart".

Then they saw the pet-sitting area where they saw Vampire, Daydream, Harmony, Coco, and Peppermint. The Diva Starz decided to leave their newfound pets there until the show starts, "We'll come back for you guys after the show." Nikki said to the pets.

Daydream and Fluffy started to play, Sunny the Rabbit and Harmony chased each other, Peppermint, Buddy, and Hipster started to play with a ball, and Coco and Vampire started to pull a pull toy.


	5. Scoot for the Starz

Suddenly, the girls back to Superbowl Shack for a quick glance. Summer, Layla, and Sunny were checking out the gymnastics equipment, Alexa, Tia, Watermelody, Magenta, and Rarity checked out the figure skating equipment, and Nikki, Connie, and Cho looked around until they saw the posters, "Look at these scooter pictures" Nikki exclaims.

The others walked up to Nikki, Connie, and Cho and were amazed by the posters look.

"My sister would've loved these things," Tia suggested.

"Your sister?" Watermelody asked.

"My sister, "Nichelle" is part of a dance troop," Tia explained.

"What are they called," Magenta asked.

"The Generation Girls." Tia answered, "They consisted of herself, Chelsie Peterson, the eco musician, Ana Suarez the surfer, and Mari Nakano, the electronics girl. Their all 18 and they've been doing their dancing for 2 years."

"That's divalicious Tia" Layla comments.

"Ooh-la-la Layla," Alexa replied, "Your Diva Vocabulary is getting better.

"Thanks, Alexa" Layla replied back.

"Vocabulary?" Connie asked.

"Summer taught me all of their phrases," Layla answered.

"So Nikki," Cho said to her, "You're the sports fans to the max right?"

"Yup." Nikki answered, "I once won a skateboarding contest."

"Amazing." Cho replied, "I've been shredding it for a long time. My mom works at a snack shack."

Suddenly, Sunny saw some gymnasts on a TV. "Hey guys, look at these gymnasts." Sunny shouted, "They're like Gabby Douglas."

As they were looking at a gymnastics contest on TV, Dimentio came in and ruined the picture of the scooter by drawing glasses, devil horns, and a mustache on the rider. Then he left. Alexa turned her head and was horrified, "Ooh-la-yuck!" she shouted as the others turned in horror.

"Another Dimentio prank." Cho whispered to Sunny, "The owner is going to think we did it and we don't want to pay for the damage."

"Plus he has a bad taste in art." Sunny whispered.

"Oh, my" Summer said, "This is terrible."

Lilo couldn't let the Diva Starz know their secret that they have Equestrian magic, so she looked at Watermelody and got an idea.

"Watermelody," Lilo asked Watermelody, "Could you take the Diva Starz to Tiki Tribe?"

"Sure" Watermelody answered as she winked.

There she took the Diva Stars to Tiki Tribe while Magenta got to work, "Generosity!" Magenta shouted as she changed the poster back to its normal self.

There they decided to leave before they all get in trouble.


	6. Adventures in Tiki Land

Meanwhile, Watermelody and the Diva Starz arrived at Tiki Tribe, which was a tropical-themed shop. They sold tiki torches, Hawaiian masks, statues of hula girls and ukeleles. There they saw a Hawaiian teacher teaching kids how to do The Tiki Tunga.

Watermelody and the Diva Starz were amazed by their dancing. "What is this Tiki Tunga?" Watermelody asked.

The teacher explained that The Tiki Tunga was a popular dance when Hawaii first became a state in late 1959. There the girls decided to learn how to do it. Watermelody decided that they should change into Hawaiian apparel first.

After they changed, they started to learn how to do the Tiki Tunga. The teacher gave them all the right moves and they caught on quickly. The kids started to become impressed by their dancing.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang came in and they applauded for their routine. Rarity started to become amazed by their hula girl outfits. Lilo started to look around the place, "This reminds me of Hawaii" Lilo recalled, "And my sister would've loved this place."

"You have a sister Lilo?" Nikki asked,

"Her name is, "Nani" she was my legal guardian" Lilo replied,

"Well girlfriend," Alexa explained, "I've never been to a tropical island before. It would be lovely to try out their fashions."

"And I bet that surfing and volleyball would be great-ariffic there." Nikki suggested.

"The one thing I want to see is the nature." Summer said

"For me girls," Tia said, "It would be the music."

"We've been to the Tipton in Hawaii." Magenta recalled, "That's where Nani got married to her boyfriend, "David"."

"He was a fire dancer" Rarity said,

"And our friend Ethan left the wedding reception early to be with Athena." Magenta continued.

"I've been to The Tipton in Paris for a fashion show my mom did as a child." Alexa recalled.

"Where's Z and Syd? Watermelody asked.

"I'll text them," Layla said as she got out her phone.

Layla texted them, "Where r u?"

"We r at The Big Dance dress shop. Syd is looking at dresses for Sasha. Come quick." Z texted back.

They decided to go there at once. If they knew Syd she's always looking for the right dress.

Note: Adventures in Tiki Land was Summer's last webisode in Diva Starz


	7. The Big Dance

Later at The Big Dance dress shop. Z and Syd were looking around for the perfect dress for Sasha. "Why do you need a dress, Syd?" Layla asked.

"Sasha is attending a masquerade ball at her ballet class and she needs the perfect dress," Syd explained.

"I'm your personal expert on style girl." Alexa said, "What does your sister need?"

"Sasha always loved stuffed animals and she has her red bow, she's a size 8." Syd continued,

There Alexa and Syd started looking for the right dress.

"Whenever Bridge comes in here he would freak the customers out with his habits," Z explained to Nikki.

"How many habits does he have?" Nikki replied.

"A lot," Z answered, "Making explanations gross and long, asking long drawn-out questions and off-topic ones, standing on his head when he thinks, and wiggling his fingers when saying, "Buttery"."

"Wanna hear a joke?" Alexa asked as he found a blue dress.

"Sure Lex," Syd answered as she found a pink dress.

"What's a cat's favorite color?" Alexa asked as she put away the blue dress.

"I don't know," Alexa said as she placed the pink dress back, "What is a cat's favorite color?"

"Puuuuurrrrrple!" Alexa answered.

Dimentio started to laugh out loud. Luckily, he escaped before anyone noticed. Then Alexa found a magenta dress with bows on it. Syd was dazzled and loved it. Rarity thought it would be perfect for Rarity too. Then she started to realize something, "The best thing about a fashion show is a change of hairstyle and face." Rarity explained.

"She's right." Watermelody replied, "Let's get makeovers to show our inner us."

Everyone agreed.

At Pink Cat Salon next to The Big Dance, the manager came in. He was a French-man and had black hair, "Bonjour," greeted the man, "I'm Jacque Descombes"

Alexa explained to them about what's going on and Jacque agreed to help, "Look at these faces look at her." Jacque said as he clapped his hand.

His stylists came in and got them into their robes. There he changed their hair, gave them pedicures and manicures, and placed makeup on their faces.

"Jacque we love this." Alexa comments.

"This makeup is really marvelous." Rarity comments.

The girls started to place the barrettes on them and they giggled.

Sumer looked at her watch and realized that they have to practice their song.


	8. Diva Starz rock the house

Backstage, the girls got out their instrument. Alexa strummed her guitar, Nikki plucked her Bass, Tia heated her Drums, and Summer activated her Keyboard.

Millicent came in with a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights. She introduced to them as Miranda Mueller. She moved to NYC from Nevada. Miranda saw their videos on Splashface and thought that they could sing on of their songs to them. There they decided to sing, "This is Me!"

Sunny remembered seeing the video on VideosforKideos and knows all the words to the song. Alexa decided to make Sunny sing backup in their song.

" _Everyone has got a secret side_

 _A winding path up to a door that's open wide_

 _You think you know me_

 _But I'm changing all the time_ " Alexa sang.

" _Cause if I wanna be sweet if I wanna be wild_

 _If I wanna cry like a child_

 _If I pick up the world, it's a ball in my hand_

 _I guess that's just who I am_ " Nikki sang.

 _"This is me, can't ignore it_

 _Reaching out, breaking free_

 _Constantly, falling forward_

 _Yeah, I'm just going for it_

 _This is me_

 _Sometimes life is a confusing thing"_ the Diva Starz sang.

" _When I talk it seems like no one's listening_

 _Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings_

 _If I wanna be sweet, but I wanna be wild_ " Summer sang.

" _And I wanna try my own style_

 _So I'll make a mistake, and I'll do it again_

 _But I'll do it the best that I can_

 _More than what you see_

 _Finding out who I can be_ " Tia sang.

" _This is me, can't ignore it_

 _Breaking free_

 _Falling forward_

 _Yeah, I'm just going for it_

 _This is me!_ " the Diva Starz and Sunny sang.

Meanwhile, Dimentio was dancing to it and thought he would do it in a polka version. Security started to look around after hearing about his mischief and he left.

Backstage, Z saw a flier with Twisted Broccoli and The Funky Skunks in it. Summer explained that Frieda Twisted Broccoli" Lynch is a dancing star and The Funky Skunks are another local singing group. "Cool-erriffic" Summer said.

Syd recalled her mom going to Club Hovecap years ago and seeing their gig there. Also, Magenta remembered Candy dancing to Twisted Broccoli's songs.

Miranda came up to Summer and told her that their song is amazing, "You rock Diva Girl!" Summer replied.

"I wonder how are the boys are doing?" Magenta asked.

"Cool your jets" Tia answered, "What do they do?"

"Our Vice Principal is taking them on a weekend detention trip" Lilo explained.

"What happened?" Alexa asked,

"You don't want to know," Lilo replied.

Note: This is Me is from the Barbie movie, "The Barbie Diaries"


	9. Pop Star Dreams

As they were getting ready for the big show, a pink-haired celebrity came in. She was the hit sensation, "Samantha" "G'day there." she greeted in her Australian accent.

Sunny was dazzled by her pink hair. Our friend, "Fluttershy has pink hair too."

"You must be Sying, "Sunny" Jing," "I got your fan letter and kept it in a fairytale frame.

"You did?" Sunny said with delight.

Samantha nodded. She got it out from her bag and began to read the letter.

" _Dear Samantha,_

 _I am a really huge fan of your music. I also like fairy tales, princess, cute animals, nature, and cute things._

 _I especially like your song, "Queen of The Waves"_

 _My friend, "Tori" dances to this song all the time._

 _I wish one day that you will perform for us in New York City._

 _My band and I will accompany you if anything happens to your backup band._

 _Love,_

Sying, "Sunny" Jing." Samantha read.

Everyone was amazed by the letter she wrote to Samantha.

"You know, I have a sister named, "Tori" too. She's like a mix of Nikki and Tia." Samantha recalled.

Samantha told the Diva Starz to sing a few lines that express who they really are. Miranda, Layla, Cho, and Sunny decided to join in with them. Samantha got out her camera and thy started singing.

" _I love sports and going to shows_ " Nikki sang.

" _And I dig hip hop everyone knows,_ " Tia sang

"F _ashion and shopping with friends is so cool_ " Alexa

" _I love my new friends because Diva Starz rule._ " Miranda

" _Nature is lovely to you and me_ " Summer sang.

" _Flowers and Friends are good as can be_ " Layla sang.

" _Shredding the ramps is a total bang!_ " Cho sang.

" _Unicorns and kittens are the greatest things to sang_ " Sunny sang

"To sang?" Cho asked.

"It rhymes" Sunny answered.

"Okay," Cho replied.

"That's really amazing," Samantha commented, "I especially like the part where Sunny said, "To sang."

"Thank you." Sunny replied.

"You sure love unicorns and kittens." Z said to Sunny.

"Lec would be bothered if he saw unicorns and kittens." Sunny replied, "Unless the kittens are black and the unicorns are dead."

"No offense Rarity" Sunny replied in a whisper to Rarity

"That's okay Sunny." Rarity replied.

 **Note The part where Sunny said, "To sang" is a reference to Veggie Tales, King George and the Ducky where he said, "More Wronger".**


	10. Diva Starz hit the slopes

As they were looking around, they saw a hunky skier. "That's, "Connor Peterson" he's one of the judges in the contest." Alexa explained, "And he's cute."

"Your right." Nikki, Summer, and Tia said as they stared at Connor.

"You shouldn't let the same guy come between you." Magenta said to the girls, "The same thing happened to Gary and Frank when Lilo hanged with her old friends from Chicago."

"Your right." Summer said, "Let's him decide ho should be attracted to."

"Let's figure out who he's attracted to," Tia said to the girls.

The girls walked up to Connor and waved at him. Connor noticed Nikki's skateboard and became attracted to her, "I like your skateboard," Connor said in a British accent.

"Thank you," Nikki replied in a blush.

"Now we know who he's attracted to." Magenta said to the girls.

"He's attracted to Nikki." Syd said, "Since they're both sporty."

"Your right." Z replied, "They're made for each other."

"This is like when we saw The Book of Life story of San Angel," Layla recalled.

"Are you related to Chelsie Peterson?" Rarity said to Connor.

"She's my twin sister," Connor said, "She's having her dance show and I'll be there to support her."

"That's amazing. One of the members of the Generation Girls dancers has a brother!" Layla exclaimed.

"I remember when we went skiing a year ago." Summer said, "Aunt Pamela and my mom were inviting our parents over for a crew Vacation."

"I remember," Layla recalled, "That's when we saw a cute white bunny trying to find him. The manager saw it and decided to keep it as a pet."

"Time flies." Summer said.

"Summer Houghton" Alexa replied, "We're 14. Only 4 years til prom and college and we need to make this trip last"

"So you'll be 18 when you hit college." Cho guessed.

"Yup." the 4 girls answered.

Then Syd recalled something, "While we were looking around, we saw a film crew shooting a makeup commercial."

"Oh la la," Alexa exclaimed, I have got to see the commercial."

"Me too," Layla shouted, "I hope the makeup is organic."

"Same here cous," Summer replied.

The girly girls decided to go check out the shooting while the tomboys check on the show.


	11. Hollywood, Diva style

Syd, Layla, Alexa, Summer, Lilo, Watermelody, and Rarity arrived at the film shooting for the cosmetic brand from Sephora's. The actors in the commercial were getting ready for the shooting. One actor was Asian, one had red hair, one was blonde, and one was latino.

Syd and Rarity were dazzled by this. After the director said, "Cut!" he saw Lilo and her friends near the camera crew. The director wanted them to watch the shooting while they were backstage, "Okay director." Lilo said.

The girls sat at a table while the actresses get into place for the next shoot, "Lights, camera, action." shouted the director.

During the commercial 5 girls were coming out of Sephora's with the new Sephora's lipstick, powder, eyeshadow, and nail polish. There they placed them on while looking at the camera.

Then the girls started to imagine what they would do in the commercial.

Alexa imagined herself in the streets of Paris wooing men with her looks.

Layla and Summer imagined themselves in a hippie paradise blowing kisses at the fans.

Sunny imagined being in a fairytale castle, kissing a dragon while in a princess dress.

Watermelody imagined her onstage while doing an opera and putting on powder.

Rarity imagined herself in Manehattan posing for a modeling shoot.

Lilo imagined her on an alien planet while placing on nail polish.

Syd imagined herself getting ready her a concert and placed powder on her.

The girls went back to reality and finished watching the shooting for the commercial, "Cut that's a wrap" shouted the director.

Everyone applauded for the actresses in the commercial. The actors stopped performing and Syd congratulating them on their performance.

The actresses recognized her from her music videos and magazine pictures. They were impressed by her routines and she was dazzled by them. Syd started to sign autographs for the models. After her signing, they actresses started to get amazed by her signatures.

"Does Syd always sign autographs for fans?" Summer asked Layla.

"Time to time yeah," Layla answered.

Suddenly, Lilo saw 2 tomboys playing on the phones. "I wonder how our tomboy friends are doing." Lilo wondered.


	12. The show must go on

Meanwhile, Nikki, Tia, Magenta, Z, and Cho were at the catwalk. Millicent was having some troubles again, "Is something wrong Mrs. B?" Tia asked.

"The lighting is out of control." Mrs. B explained, "They look like circus clowns."

As the technician worked on the lights, they showed light patterns that looked like clowns. Unknown to them, Dimentio was giggling, because he rigged the lights, "Nothing like a little clown fun." Dimentio whispered.

Then the security was coming up because they heard rumors of Dimentio appearing at the mall. Suddenly, Dimentio teleported out of the way.

Tia started to work on the lighting effects. As she was figuring out the problems, Magenta got an idea, "Generosity" she whispered as she changed the lights to diamond shaped.

As the others turned around, they were amazed by the diamond shaped lights. Mrs. B thought it was better than the other ones and decided to get the show going straight away.

"I'll text the girly girls right away," Z said.

Z texted the girly girls and told them that the fashion is on in 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, the girly girls were rushing out of the filming area to the catwalk. Dimentio needed to stall them so he can ruin the show for them. Before he had a chance to ruin it, he saw someone slipping on a banana peel and laughed at the person. He decided to teleport back and plot another plan to defeat The Celestian Alliance.

The girly girls made it to the catwalk in time and met up with the tomboys. Tia and Nikki were happy to see them arrive on time. Mrs. B explained that one of her valets is picking up her pets. Alexa explained that she texted her mom where the pets are.

"Time to get dressed!" Alexa shouted.

"Let's get this show on the road," Tia said.

"Groove-a-licious!" Summer shouted.

"Fab-u-licious!" Nikki shouted.

They all got backstage and got dressed for the show.

After they got dressed, Mrs. B's valet came in with the pets. They all got back to their owners, got them dressed for the show and headed off for the catwalk.


	13. Dress 'Em and Do the Walk!

Samantha and Connor sat down while everyone else got settled. Millicent got into the middle of the runway and said, "Welcome to the fashion show for the new," Millicent announced, Now let's meet the models."

"Alexa is wearing a ooh-la-laish pink outfit with a beret that says, "Bonjour Nyc"," Millicent continued, "Nikki is wearing this groove-o-magic purple jumpsuit with sneakers, Summer is wearing a beautiful green dress that's paws-itively the coolest, Tia is showing off in her doggone purr-fect hip hop uniform, Cho is shredding in her overalls and tank," she continued,

"Sunny is dancing in a beaut-a-delic princess dress, Layla is now peacing out in a cool-erriffic dress, Magenta is going to have a bite in her goth uniform that says, "Cool your jets", Watermelody is singing in an outfit that says, "You know it" Lilo is showing off in her, "Diva Girl" uniform" Miranda is walking out in an orange outfit with pink bracelets, Syd is now strutting in a modelicious outfit with pink sparkles and curls of gold, and finally Z is walking up in a street styled outfit"

Photographers took the photos and the judges agreed that the fashion is beaut-a-delic.

After the fashion show, they got paid for the good job they did at the fashion show. Also as a reward, Millicent decided to treat them all to a trip to Fashionland.

"That's in Buffalo, New York," Syd recalled.

"I went there a thousand times," Alexa recalled.

"Grooveomatic Alexa!" Layla replied.

"It's a good thing we finished up our homework," Watermelody said.

"Indeed,"Cho replied.

"I can't wait to ride them." Sunny replied.

"Me too," Layla replied.

"Ever since the day I came here as a baby," Alexa explained to the gang, "I've been fascinated by the surprises they give u and whenever I go on a ride, my outfit changes."

"Same here," Syd replied, "I remember going there as a kid and whenever I come out of the rides, my clothes change and when I leave the park my regular clothes come back, but they appear in bags."

"That is very weird Syd," Z replied.

"It does sound fabulous anyway." Rarity replied.

Afterward, they packed up their stuff and headed off to Fashionland.

 **Note: This is a nod to the times I went to Hershey Park as a child.**


	14. Fashionland Fun

A few days later, they were at Fashionland, "I wonder what wacky rides are we going to ride?" Alexa said, "Let's look at the map."

"There's the Merry Go Gown, Hot Roller Coaster, Face Mountain, and Hat O Rama "

"Merry Go Gown is my favorite," Syd explained, "I came out as a princess the first time I went on the ride."

Yippy Syd!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Hot Roller Coaster alters hairstyles," Watermelody explained.

"Face Mountain can give you a makeover with lipstick and eye shadow." Nikki continued, "And Hat O Rama give you stylish hats."

They each got onto the rides one at a time. At Face Mountain, they each got a one of a kind makeover, on Hat O Rama, they got different hats, on Hot Roller Coaster, they got different hairstyles and on the Merry Go Gown, their clothes changed.

Stitch was amazed by the clothes alteration.

"Our clothes" Cho shouted, "I'm a rapper."

"And I'm a princess." Sunny giggled as she danced

"Look at me!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lilo replied, "You're an angel, Alexa."

"And you're an astronaut," Alexa replied back.

"Nikki is a cave girl and Tia is a cowgirl" Summer exclaimed

"And Summer is a fairy" Layla commented.

"Rub a dub dub, Layla," Alexa commented on her.

"Love your vampire dress, Maj," Syd commented.

"You're a movie star Syd!" Maj exclaimed, "And Miranda is a Pharohess."

"Watermelody is an opera singer," Z said,

"Look at Z," Syd said, "She's a samurai."

"I'm in a Chinese dress!" Rarity said in shock

Then they saw Tia on her phone, "Yeah, yeah. Uh huh. Really? Okay." Tia said as she ended her call.

"It's Nichelle," Tia explained, "Her sister's dancing troop is having a routine at Watkins Ice Cream and they need help from us."

Afterward they took off and left for NYC in their regular clothes with their costumes in bags.

The End.


End file.
